


Into The Maze Young Wolf

by Jinxous



Category: teen wolf - Fandom, the maze runner
Genre: M/M, Memory Alteration, Pack, Testing - Freeform, WICKED | WCKD (World In Catastrophe: Killzone Experiment Department)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxous/pseuds/Jinxous
Summary: After going after a lead to follow up on some missing kids Stiles disappears. Only after capturing a possible culprit the team is sent to a lab performing test on the missing kids, finding Stiles among them. Unable to unlink Stiles, Derek goes into the Maze to wake him up, only there's an issue. Stiles thinks his name is Thomas and he refuses to go anywhere with Derek, leaving the wolf to stay in. He leaves his hope in the hands of Scott and the pack, he just has to keep them alive.





	Into The Maze Young Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an idea based off a post by Dioptase

He woke up to the sound of metal clattering, confusion painted on his face. He was moving in a dark, musty elevator of some sort. Pushing himself up he coughed, is throat dry and begging for water. He wobble as he tried to stand, falling against the the cage he was in. A growl came, making him jump back and look around, screaming for help as he approached the red light at the top. Falling back he curled up, whipping his head around in panic, the elevator stopping. The red light turned green before leaving the young man in total darkness for a shear moment, panic halting at the lack of anything. His breaths were labored and the only thing keeping him company as he waited for something, in all honesty it was death he was expecting, instead he got light. The doors above him rattled as sunlight came through, the young man blocking his eyes with his arm, his breathing became calmer, but still heavy with uncertainty. He heard bugs chirping for a few seconds and then laughter as these shadows blocked his sight from the sun. He was taking in the large group of people surrounding him, all boy around his age...if he could remember his age. He broke from his trance when someone said to grab him and one of the boys started jumping down. He stared at him for a little bit before speaking up. “Day one Greenie. Rise and shine.” He felt hands grab his shirt and then he hit the ground, laughter filling his ears as he was surrounded. He was going to hyperventilate or have a panic attack with how fast he was breathing, as he tried to escape by shuffling back, only hitting legs. They were all yelling, it was all too much, and he had enough. Turning he pushed back the boys, running away, trying to find freedom. 

“We got a runner!” He heard clear as day, but he ran the ringing blocking out any words from the boys he tried to leave behind. He whimpered as he breath passed through his lips, hoping to make it to freedom. But as the suddenly as it began it ended with his leg giving out. The young man began spinning, rolling across the ground, laughter returning to his ears. He stopped, a pained expression shown on his face, but was replaced hastily with confusion. His eyes flicked back and forth and he slowly pushed himself up, taking in the sight. He and whoever these boys were, they were surrounded by walls, and the sad truth came to the young man. There was no freedom, not that he could see.

 

The doors creaked as Scott walked into his old high school, a concerned look on his face as he looked through his phone. He’d received a call from Stiles, but there hadn’t been a noise. It’d been a since the Nogitsune incident that this had happened last, and there hadn’t been a respond to his text message he’d sent in regard to it. He’d been approached by Lydia, worry and anger on her face. Since everyone had returned from college life had gone back to normal, Stiles bunking with Derek. Their relationship had been complicated, filled with semi-empty threats, until Derek final was shoved into admitting his feelings for the human. He’s the reason the pack was gathering it, Derek had sent out a mass group text to meet at the school without context. “Did he tell you what this is about? I was working on a case when he messaged us.”

“No idea, has Stiles come in yet? He’s been ignoring me.”

“No, other than you that's who we’re waiting on.” They said as they walked to an abandoned classroom. There stood the remainder of the pack, Liam looking tired from their latest lacrosse game. Derek sat on the teachers desk, anger on his face as he was on the phone.

“Has anyone talked to Stiles!?” He growled, slamming his phone on the desk. The room was silent, everyone looking around at the others.

“He called me last night, but he didn’t say anything.”

“What’s this meeting about, I’ve got a trail to pick up, a few kids went missing in outer rings of the town.” Malia said, Derek shooting his cousin a glare.

“Stiles never came home last night. He said he was going to follow a lead and never came back. I thought he went to one of your houses, but he hasn't been messaging me or calling me back. I called the sheriff and Stiles isn’t with him, i’m getting really concerned.’ Derek said, the scent of fear coming over his body. “I’ve tried to follow his scent, but this is where it disappears.”

“Did he say what he was following?” Scott asked, folding his arms.

“We were working on this case together. “There were a group of kids from other towns that went missing. Stiles researched turned up no connection, except for their perfect grads. He was positive that that was the connection, but I think it’s a load of crap.” Malia said, crossing her arms.

“Stiles usually is on to something, we should look into it ourselves. There’s no telling where he’s gone to, or if he’s in serious trouble.”

“If Stiles is in trouble we need to go searching. He’s human.” Derek growled, claws digging into his palms. “We need to go back to the penthouse and grab the research.”

“I’ll go with you, if anyone can understand his notes it’s me.” Lydia said, looking at Scott. “We’ll meet you there as soon as we can. We’ll try and pick up a scent.”

“If you can track him down call me.” Derek growled, walking out with a grunt, Lydia following behind the easily angered wolf. If anyone had told them Stiles and Derek would become mates she would have laughed, after all Stiles was what direct hates the most, but opposites attract. As they climbed into Derek’s black camaro, Derek huffed. Looking over Lydia noticed the claws and teeth extending, concerned for Derek.

“We’ll find him, don’t worry.”

“If we don’t I don’t know what I’ll do. He’s my anchor and its been horrible keeping my wolf in check. I just want to tear through anyone that gets in my way.” Derek said, eye glowing as he looked at the mirror.

“Breath Derek, calm yourself because you’re no use to Stiles like this.” The older man sighed, breathing in and out, his claws retracting. They sat in silence, Lydia reaching over and rubbing Derek’s shoulder. “It’s going to be okay.” She said in a hushed voice. There was a moment of quiet, Derek just staring at the wheel as his heart slowed to a calm pace. It was short lived when Derek heard rattling in the trees. Looking around Derek growled, picking up a scent. “What is it?” Lydia asked.

“Buckle up, someone's here.” As Lydia turned to grab her belt she was greeted by a masked face. She let out a scream, Derek turning to look at the masked person. Suddenly the car shook, then the windshield shattered, the duo looking to see another man in a mask, smirking in at them as he squatted.

“Lydia Martin.” He said, looking at the girl. “Remember, WCKD is good.” He said, reaching in and grabbing Lydia by the hair.


End file.
